I will, I think
by JetLinkon
Summary: This is just a story that I thought was worth being put on fanfiction. It is about a vampire slayer who gets assigned to a certain Alice Cullen. Can he stand to kill her? What love will be involved in this. What about Slayer Gnede? Is it her or Alice?
1. Assignment

**Hey! I finally got my twilight story out! Aren't you just shaking with excitement? I know I am! I love this story actually! Hopefully I will get a new, longer chapter up on this soon! Love ya! FYI... There is NO Jasper in this story at all... Alice can't cheat. That would be unfair.** **Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. OH! I totally forgot to mention how much a help my beta reader was to me. She is really good. Three cheers for: Heartbroken1! Hip hip Horray! Hip hip Horray! Hip hip Horray. Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Heartbroken1! Well, I guess this authors note is coming to an end... :(! acctually I will just tell you why there is no Jasper in this story. After the Cullens took him in, he couldn't restrain himself and they kicked him out for it so... Cya later! Okay, I have to clear something up. I got a couple of confusions with what I said about Jasper leaving. Some one said, "Even if Jasper lost control, Alice would never let him out of her life." Yes, I do agree with this. BUT, I should have said that Jasper had just been welcomed to join the Cullens. Alice and Jasper were not involved in any kind of relationship. They didn't know each other well enough yet. So, now bye.  
**

Chapter one: Assignment

I crept closer to the gray, dark building that had always been the VS (stands for vampire slayer) headquarters. I got closer to the front doors and knocked on them. I heard the loud boom inside and wished that we had a more convenient place to meet, not in the middle of town. I hoped that I wouldn't have to come here to another 'Assignment Meeting' or AM for a while. I hated them.

Being a Slayer is the worst job in the world. The only thing that keeps me in the service is the knowledge that I am helping the world rid itself of the evil vampires that infest it. Feeding on human blood and flesh... eh. It makes me cringe at the thought. It scares Chut that I developed the talent at such a young age. Being drafted into the VS at the age of 15 is VERY unusual.

I heard someone open the doors, looked up to see Chut standing in the doorway. "You will get a new assignment today," he said.

"That's good. I've been bored lately," I said, pretending like I was excited or something, even though I felt extreme guilt for even being here.

"I remember when we first drafted you in," he said while leading me along a wide corridor. "You had just killed your first. It was too bad it had to be your mother. What could you have done though? She had just been changed 3 days earlier and she was coming at you with her teeth. I would have done the same thing," he said.

I twitched because I was trying so hard to restrain myself from hurting him because of what he had just said. He was right though. What could I have done?...

"This way," he said to me.

I followed him into the AM room. Then the meeting began. I took my seat next to a girl who was about 2 years older than me. It was also unusual to have a girl drafted into the VS no matter what the age was. No matter, she was better at slaying than most of the men here.

"Everyone take your seats," Chut yelled, putting his hand in the air. Everyone sat down except him, who always stood up during meetings. "I think we all know why you were all called here. Eight lucky people will get to get a new assignment today," he said.

Even though he had told me earlier that I was getting an assignment, I still crossed my fingers that I wouldn't.

"We have four new vampires. Two people for each vampire, as usual. These vampires are: Ellen Smithe, Rachel Parks, Alice Cullen and Chris Macher," he said as he held up pictures of different, beautiful vampires. "The Slayers who have been chosen are: Slayer Hierde and Slayer Yei for Ms. Smithe, Slayer Setan and Slayer Hedin for Rachel Parks, Slayer Withe and Slayeress -- or whatever it is called when a girl is a Slayer -- Gnede for Ms. Alice Cullen, and last but not least, Slayer Tyne and I will take care of Chris Macher," he finished.

"Who is Slayer Withe?" Slayer Gnede asked.

"That would be me, Ammon Withe," I said as I raised my hand in sadness that I had been picked. Why did Chut have to do this to me?

"Okay. Now it is time to tell you where you will be working. Ellen Smithe lives in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Rachel Parks lives in Yorkshire, England. Alice Cullen lives in Forks, Washington. I am with Chris Macher so that information is unneeded. You need to get into your victims lives. Find out what they do besides be bloodsucking vermin.

Maybe even pretend to be their friend if they are one of those vampires that are involved with the human world not the vampire world. Get to know them," he said. "Dismissed," he yelled.

He then passed out plane tickets to every Slayer that had a new assignment, except the Slayers who had Ellen Smithe because headquarters was in Minnesota and they could drive. He handed Sarah Gnede and I plane tickets to Forks that said the plane took off at 10:00 pm. Great. 10 hours until I leave. That gives me a TON of time. I looked over to Sarah.

"So I'll see you tonight then?" I asked even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess you will," she said, sounding uninterested.

I left the headquarters immediately, not wanting to have another talk with Chut. The ones where he talked and I dreamt of him getting hurt.

"Forks? Where the heck is that anyway?" I asked myself under my breath as I walked out of the headquarters. I quietly walked over to my car, opened the door and put the key into the ignition. I may have been underage as Ammon With, but as Brennan Hussman I was 17.

When Chut drafted us in we all got new fake identities. He even faked out the law system somehow and now we have ID's, birth certificates and everything. I even think that I have a different personality as Brennan. It's really weird. I drove to my house and parked in the driveway. I walked into my house and looked back to see my car being taken away be someone in the VS.

"Take good care of her," I yelled.

"I will man, I will" the person said. The VS couldn't risk letting my brother and sister know about me being a slayer so I had to hide it. My story was that I wanted to change my name to Brennan when my mom 'died'. So they called me that and it was not a problem.

"Bren, you home," My sister, Freddi, said.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to get pizza so I didn't get any. What are we going to eat tonight?" I asked.

"Chris is making spaghetti," she replied.

"Okay," I said.

Ever since my Mom 'died', Chris and Freddi have been taking care of me. My dad walked out on my mom when I was two so it had always been Mom and them. Now Mom was gone, so it was just them. Chris is 22 and Freddi is 20. They both dropped out of college last year to take care of me.

"I'm going out of town tonight with friends," I yelled to both of them.

"Which ones?" Freddi asked.

"Where?" Chris asked.

"I'm going with the usual friends, and we're going to Washington tonight. One of my friend's grandmother is sick and she asked us to come along to help. She's already bought the plane tickets. I can't say no now," I said, trying to convince them.

"I don't need your want-to-be convincing skills. You can go by me.," said Chris.

"Me too," said Freddi. "And you do have want-to-be convincing skills, I might say," she finished.

I almost leaped for joy. Almost. I walked upstairs to my room and got out my old suitcase. It was black and gray. I quickly packed a set of clothes for 6 weeks. I actually thought that I was under packing. Chut told us to wait at least 7 weeks of watching them and getting to know them before killing them. We were supposed to write about their behavior in our own 'Vamp Journals' as he called them. I put that at the very bottom of the suitcase.

I don't know how the VS does it, but when I'm gone for long periods of time when I get back, Chris and Freddi think that I am only gone for the weekend... weird.

When I was finished packing, it was already 8:00 pm. Wow, I'm a slow packer. It seriously took me 7 or 8 hours. I went downstairs and saw that the spaghetti was on a plate with sauce and parmesan cheese on it with a cup of water on the side.

"Thanks," I yelled.

"For what?" said Freddi as she walked into the dining room silently.

"It was probably Chris," I said, pointing to the dinner on the plate.

"It was. I admit it," Chris said as he walked into the room with his hands up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that committing a good deed was a crime, Officer," he said to me.

"Ha ha ha. Shut up," I said as I sat down and gulped down that spaghetti so fast and was out of the door, hoping that I wouldn't miss my flight. "Bye," I yelled as I walked out the door.

I drove over to the airport slowly on purpose. I knew that I was helping the world and all, but I still felt guilty that I was killing someone... or something.

I bet that they really can help whether or not they need blood. I bet that if they tried hard enough, they could be like vegetarians and only drink animal blood. But maybe there is no hope for them.

In the airport, I found Sarah sitting at the gate 15 minutes before boarding the plane. "Hey, what took you so long?" Sarah asked me when she noticed that I was there.

"I take my time when I do something," I said to her.

"Want to go get some Quizno's?" she asked me as she got up from her seat. "If we are going to spend the next couple of months together, we'll need to get to know each other.You know?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said as we walked towards the big sign that said QUIZNO'S SUBS.

"Hello. What would you like?" the lady at the counter of Quizno's asked Sarah and me.

"I'd like... a Ham and Cheese with only mayo," Sarah said.

"And I'd like the same thing, think," I said.

We walked off with our sandwiches (this seems just a random thought to fill space…maybe add more to it).

"So, you're a simple kind of girl, I guess. Ham and Cheese and mayo. Very... simple," I said.

"I guess you're a simple kind of guy," she said.

"Didn't answer my question, but yeah, I guess you could say that," I said.

"Okay. I'm not. I love things that are complicated. Accept for food. I love all food," she said.

"Delta flight 826 to Washington is now boarding first class," said the lady at the desk.

"Let's go," I said.

"Okay," she said as we started to walk to the airplane entrance.

**I like it... How about you? That is what REVIEWS are for... So write one**


	2. Forks

**Hey! I got my second Chapter out! I hope you will read it for me! And Review. I really hope that you like this one. I think that it is pretty okay.**

Chapter Two:Forks

"That was the longest plane ride I have ever been on," Sarah announced as we walked off the plane.

"You must not have ever had an assignment out of the States. We should go get our bags," I said.

"I did have one assignment in Toronto but, I'm guessing that doesn't count. Yeah, lets go," she said.

"No, it doesn't. You guessed right. I'm going to go the bathroom. Be right back," I said to her as I walked into the room with the blue sign that said MENS. The hand dryers were really cool looking. All you had to do was stick your hands in and pull them out slowly and they were dry. The colors that it was were gray, off white and sort of a sick yellow. They all blended together in a nice color.

I walked out of the bathroom and couldn't find Sarah. "Sarah Gnede!" I yelled. "Where are you!" I finished.

"I'm right here," she whispered in my ear.

"Where were you?" I asked as I turned around to look at her.

"I thought I saw one," she whispered.

"We are only here for one. Alice Cullen. Don't get distracted by anyone- anything, I should say," I said back.

"Whatever," she muttered when we got to the Baggage Claim. We found out bags with ease, both of them sticking out like a person with brown hair in a sea of blondes. Hers was black and red that said VS in little patterns all over. Mine was purple and black with the same little patterns. The VS always supplied us with necessities such as, housing, schooling (if needed, like now), money, food etc. We waited for our ride after we got our bags. They showed up about five minutes after we got the bags. They arrived in a sleek black mini van that, not surprisingly, had the letters VS etched into it. Could we be more obvious? If a blood sucker saw this they would run. And I mean run. I would too if I was them.

"They are so obvious. Why do they have VS on everything? It doesn't even make sense," I asked.

"I know. They are in love with recognition," She said. We slipped into the car and saw that our driver was Chut.

"Chut! What a pleasant surprise," Sarah said.

"Oh, yeah. Me too," I added disgustingly though, it sounded sincere. "Not to be rude, but why aren't you on your assignment?" I asked.

"It's not rude. Well, I went, but then the vampire we were assigned killed my other slayer.

You know the rules, you can't go on unless you have two. So I came here to take Slayer Gnede's place," He said.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! IT'S HER ASSIGNMENT, NOT YOURS!" I screamed at him, regretting it right after.

"Did you just tell me what I can and can't do? That is unacceptable," he said. "I may have misjudged you. Should I take you back or her?" he said, saying the last part to himself.

"No, I shouldn't do this. They both need the experience. I will just have to go back," he finished to himself. "Okay, never mind. You can both stay. Gee, you will have to drive," he said to the person in shotgun. Then he got out of the car and gave us a quick goodbye.

"My name is Gee. I will be your driver now, I guess," Gee said. We drove for about an hour to get to forks. We stopped at a small apartment building. "This is where you will be staying. Withe has complex b , apartment 12. Gnede has complex b, apartment 10," he said as he handed us our keys. "You will need to check in at the front desk. Tomorrow you will go to Forks High School. You can't go by your real names. You know what Chut renamed you. Go by that. You are a Junior, and you are a senior," he said as he pointed to me for junior and Sarah for the senior.

"Good night," Sarah and I said to Gee as we got out of the mini van. We walked up to the front desk and registered to our complex. Then we went to our complex.

"Good night," I said.

"You too," she said. We gave each other a quick hug and left to our different rooms. My room was really nice. And large. I really liked it. I was so tired I decided I would just sleep. I then fell onto the bed and slept. I dreamt of vampires and werewolves. I dreamt that this town had both and that the werewolves would help us. In the dream, we beat Alice and I went home, as guilty as ever. I woke with a start when I heard furious knocking on my door.

"Wake up! We are going to be late for our first day!" Sarah screamed as she slapped the door.

"Coming! Chill out, Sarah," I said. I didn't have time to change clothes so I just grabbed my books that they gave me and hurried outside. School started at 7 and it was 6 30. Late? Psh... we were going to be 15 minutes early. "What's your deal? We are going to be early," I said.

"Late for being early actually," she corrected me.

"Okay, fine," I said. "How are we going to get there?" I asked.

"They left a company car outside. I'll drive," She said.

"Okay. Does it say VS on it?" I asked.

"No. They got us one that doesn't," she said.

"Good. If the blood sucker saw it they would figure it out and leave. That would suck," I said.

"Yeah, that would suck," she agreed.

The rest of the ride we didn't talk. I think that we were both thinking about how our new school would be. When we got to the school, we parked next to a shiny silver Volvo that stood out in all of the beat-up cars. We walked into the building, heading for the front office.

"How may I help you students?" the lady at the front desk asked us.

"We are new students here, coming for registration. My name is Tina Atice and this is my friend, Brennan Hussman," Sarah said.

"Here is your schedules and locker locks," she said.

"When is your lunch period?" I asked Sarah after we left the office.

"Fourth period," she replied.

"Mine too," I said. "Let's sit together." I finished.

"Sure," she said.

"See you there," I said. Then, we walked our separate ways toward out different classes. I had English first. I walked toward the room. I slipped into it and walked up to the teacher.

"My name is Amm- Brennan Hussman, I mean. I am a new student here," I said to him.

"You can sit next to Ms. Rosalie Hale," he said as he pointed to a beautiful pale, blonde girl. She had to be a vampire. I didn't know there was more than one! How could this happen? She could be in a pack, but they only assigned us Alice.

"Hello," I said as I sat next to Rosalie. I put my hand out for her to shake. She hesitated, but shook. Then I knew. She was one of them. Her touch sent chills down my spine right when I touched her white, cold, hard hands.

"Hi, My name is Rosalie Hale," she said in a voice almost as beautiful as her face.

"Brennan Hussman. Nice to meet you," I said, trying to sound polite while I knew that all she could think about was my blood. The rest of the class was in a daze. I couldn't pay attention to anything the teacher was saying. Next period was history. I walked up to the teacher for the second time.

"I am a new student, Brennan Hussman," I told the teacher.

"Well you can sit next to Eric," he said, pointing to an Asian boy in the corner of the room.

"Hey, My name is Eric," he said to me as I sat down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Brennan Hussman. I'm a new student here. Do you know anything about Alice Cullen or Rosalie Hale?" I said after deciding that I might as well get something out of talking to him. At this point we had to move to notes because the teacher was starting the lesson.

"Yeah. There is another one too. Edward is the second Cullen. They are all brothers and sisters. Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen adopted them a few years ago. They are all drop dead gorgeous. Especially that Alice. She is soooo HOT. Some of my friends down in La Push have some prejudice against them or something but, I really can't see why. I don't really like Edward though because I had liked Bella but he started to date her." wrote Eric.

"Do you know why they are sooooooooo cold and outrageously good looking? I wonder if they are really adopted." I wrote.

"Cold? And they are adopted. I remember when they first moved in. Dr. Carlisle has been working at the hospital for a while now, though.

P.S I am failing History so I need to listen. Bye!" He wrote back.

"Bye" I wrote.

The rest of the day before lunch was very hazy. All I could think about was: Cullens, Hales and Vampire(s)?

Before I went into the lunchroom, I looked for Sarah or Tina Atice. I found her right before she was into the cafeteria.

"Hey, Tina!" I called to her. She turned around and looked at me. "Have you seen them?" I asked her before she could say anything.

"I sat next to Edward Cullen in third period. He was the only one I saw. But one girl, Angela, told me about the rest," she said.

"Same, except it was this Eric guy who told me," I said.

"We should sit with the Cullens and Hales. Angela said that they sit together. Wouldn't it be nice to get to Alice on the inside?" she asked.

"I dunno. It's our first day here. Maybe we should hold off until it's at least our second day," I said.

"Fine. Let's sit wherever Angela sits. I liked her. She seemed cool enough," Sarah said. Sarah found this Angela girl and we sat with her and the people around her. I saw that Eric was there. I sat next to him.

"Hi, Eric," I said. I spent the rest of the time studying the Cullens/Hales, not listening to our table's conversation. I noticed something weird that I hadn't thought about earlier.

The so called 'Edward' was actually dating a human. I wasn't really listening to when Eric and I were passing notes. I saw him kiss her lightly, trying to hold himself back. What was he doing? He could kill her! They could all kill anyone. This had to stop! They could not stay here in Forks. Everyone's lives are in danger with them here. The rest of the day was slow moving. School was over in minutes. I left with Sarah feeling much better about how my day had went.

**Review Please! I really, really like reviews.**


End file.
